


Eyes that hide secrets, stars, and the world.

by Klouds



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU Dan is still the singer of Skyhill and Arin is an animator, Fluff, M/M, Ross is just mentioned you know good ol' Ross, Skyhill - Freeform, dan's voice is amazing and lovely to listen to, extreme fluff, i wanna apologize to my mom because she always supports me but she won't support this man, just fluff, please listen to Skyhill, there is no banging here, this is not a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klouds/pseuds/Klouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross asks Arin if he can take him to see this band because he plans to drink and doesn't want to drive home drunk. Arin agrees, having no idea who the band is and doesn't really care. However, once he listens to one of their songs, he's all aboard the band wagon and ready to find the man with the voice from another world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes that hide secrets, stars, and the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the song that inspired this sad trash is "Run with the Hunted" by Skyhill. This wasn't supposed to be this long but, things happen. But overall, I listened to Firefly, Black and White, and Afterglow also by Skyhill to help the brain flow. You can listen to the songs but I really suggest Firefly and Run with the Hunted. If you guys want me to continue this or write another egobang story, feel free to let me know!

    He stared at the crinkled post-it note on his desk, the messy handwriting angrily telling him what he agreed to.

 

_Listen to at least_ _one_ _song by this band so you don’t look like an idiot when we get there._

 

    Arin silently groaned to himself but why was he complaining. He willingly allowed himself to be convinced by Ross to take him to see some band play at a lounge. The only reason he was going was because he didn’t want Ross to go with some random person who was into the band like him, get drunk, pass out, and leave Ross at the lounge all on his own. At least Arin could take care of him. As much as a drink sounded good, his friend’s safety came first.

    Arin sighed loudly to no one and plopped himself on his chair beside his desk. He grumbled to himself and forced himself to search up the goddamn band. They probably weren’t even that good. He put in his earphones and decided to doodle on a small notepad beside him while the ad played.

    The opening piano made Arin nod his head slightly. Not enough to get him into it...yet. At the sound of the singer’s voice, Arin’s head whipped up like a puppy being called by it’s name. He mouthed out the word _woah._ The singer’s voice sounded so...he didn’t know how to describe it. It was so tranquil and otherworldly. Jeez, what the hell. They were way past decent for Arin’s taste. They were fucking amazing. For the next hour, he listened to the same song on repeat and he almost had the entire song memorized. When Ross gave him the post-it note earlier, all Arin could do was complain about this shitty band he had never heard of. Man, if Ross saw him listening to the band on repeat in almost desperation like he was hungry for the singer’s voice, he would laugh his australian accent off. The band was made of freaking stars and planets. They weren’t real.

    Arin actually felt himself getting excited to see the band play live. _Dammit Ross._

______________

 

    The lounge was very dim, the brightest lights inside were the stage lights. Tables were set up with tiny lights and menus awaiting for those who would open them up. The bar inside the lounge was inviting, it’s many drinks sparkling as if they were ambrosia for the gods. The entire place was made to seem like they weren’t even on earth anymore. Ross maneuvered his way through the small crowds mingling around to one of the front tables. He sat down excitedly and Arin wouldn’t admit to Ross but he felt a small hum of excitement in his stomach too. Ross let Arin know that he was going to hang out at the bar until the band came out. He told him to wait to get hammered until after the band played. Arin studied the band’s banner on the stage. He had no idea what kind of name was Skyhill.

    “It’s still cool, isn’t it?” someone said to him. He turned around to see a tall and skinny guy with short curly hair. He looked a little wild with the wide doe eyes he had on his face. He had secrets behind those eyes. It wasn’t until a few minutes of staring at this guy’s face did he realize that he had responded to the question he had asked in his mind.

    “Are you a mind reader?” Arin asked seriously and almost as if he was offended. The man with the wild eyes laughed and shook his head.

“You said it out loud. That you didn’t know what kind of name Skyhill was.” he answered. Arin shrugged.

     “ _‘It’s still cool’_ isn’t really answer.” Arin told the man. The man sat down beside Arin and stared at the band’s banner.   
  “We can make up a story on how ‘Skyhill’ came to be.” he suggested to him, a twinkle in his eye. Arin let his lips turn into a grin and he had a little mischievous look in his eye.

    “Okay, so, the singer of the band was most likely smoking something,” Arin started off. The man with the curly hair giggled, waiting and studying Arin’s face.

  “Probably that mary jane.” the man interjected. Arin laughed and nodded to show he agreed.  
    “So, while he was smoking, he had this trip that led to him write these great songs. I mean, he was on a roll. He kept spitting out these sick lyrics and eventually he stops. He stops and he sits up from where he was sitting, probably a couch or whatever because everyone does their greatest pieces of work on a couch.” The man laughed as if he knew something that Arin didn’t.

    “He stands up,” Arin continued, “and he calls out to one of his band members who was working on the name for their band.”  The man smiles widely. listening intently to Arin.

    "‘WHAT,’ the band member freaking yells back at him. He probably knows that the singer is on a trip to so he’s like _better to ignore this fucker,”_ Arin tells the man. The man laughs and wipes an invisible tear from his eye and decides to join in.

  “He’s like, _goddammit, this ass is going to screw up the name of the band with some shitty name.”_ Arin threw his head back and laughed loudly.

    “So the singer stays quiet for a sec because he forgot the name he had just thought of. After a bit, he’s all like _‘LET’S NAME THE BAND FUCKING SKYHILL_ ’.” Arin says loudly as if he was the singer. The man bursts out laughing and claps his hand, struggling to control himself.

    “And the other guy is like ‘ _NOT BAD FOR BEING SLIGHTLY BAKED._ ’” Arin finishes his tale and by the end of it, both were clutching their stomachs and their laughs echoed throughout the lounge. They both sigh at almost the same time and a comfortable silence settles over them.

    “Do you have any favorite songs?” the man randomly asks him. Arin thought about it. In reality, he had only listened to one song on repeat and it was the one who knew best out of all of them. But…

    “There’s one song that I heard once. I don’t remember how it went but it sounded so chill. I know Firefly the best because it was the first song I heard but man, this song is probably what really made me come here for today.”

  “Can you hum it? I might know it.” Arin laughed and had a hard time remembering how the freaking song went.

    “All I can remember is that he’s being hunted or something.” Arin tells the man. He gives Arin a toothy grin and was about to tell him the name of the song when someone tapped him on the shoulder. The man nods and looks back at Arin.

    “I have to go for a little bit but I promise that I’ll be back. Will you wait for me after the band plays?” he asks Arin. Arin must have looked confused because the man flashes him a confident smile.

  “Uh, sure.” Arin agrees.

“By the way, what’s your name?” the man asks him.  
“Arin Hanson.”   
    “Arin.” the man repeats, rolling it off his tongue carefully. He smiled at Arin one more time before he followed the man who had tapped him on his shoulder.  
Ross came over to the table, who had been watching almost everything unfurl since the beginning.   
    “DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU WERE JUST TALKING TO?” Ross whispered harshly to him. He handed Arin an iced tea (because he can’t drink and drive kids) and Arin grunted for Ross to go on.

“That’s-”

    The lounge burst into applause as each band member came out one by one. The last member was a tall and skinny guy with short curly hair. He looked a little wild with the wide doe eyes he had on his face. He had finally exposed the secret behind those eyes. Arin literally felt his eyes widen a little. He had just made fun of the singer to a stranger and the goddamn stranger _was_ the fucking singer all along.

“I’m Dan Avidan from Skyhill,” Dan’s eyes glanced over to where he hoped Arin was sitting because damn was the stagelight super bright.

    “And we hope you enjoy.” As soon as he said the last word, a familiar piano entrance played through the lounge. Arin recognized it and he had to smile. He wasn’t sure if it was purposely done for them to play Firefly first, but for some reason, he had a tiny tinge of hope.

    When Dan began to sing, Arin couldn’t believe that this man had such a great voice. It was something he hadn’t heard before. Especially hearing it live. It had a different feeling than when you hear it from a computer.

    The band kept playing a few more songs that Arin didn’t recognize but he still gave his full attention. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t mad at Dan for tricking him. It wasn’t as if he had really tricked him. He just hadn’t told the whole truth. And also, he had the band play the song that Arin told him he liked first so that was probably supposed to be an apology.

    “For our last song of the night, I just wanted to let Arin know that this is probably the song you were talking about.” Luckily, Dan saved Arin the embarrassment and didn’t look at where he was sitting.

  Ross stopped mid-sip and turned to Arin with pure shock on his face. Oh, but that didn’t even match the look of shock on Arin’s face.

    Dan closed his eyes and swayed his body to the song. He cupped the microphone with his hands, as if he was going to whisper sweet secrets to his lover. His voice was almost angelic, hoarse with emotion. He was putting his entire soul into each word, eyes fluttering, dancing in the atmosphere. Dan took one glance at Arin and from there, he didn’t look away. Only the two of them lived in that very moment. It took a single moment to let sparks fly and feelings to build that neither could ignore.

 

_“This is only an illusion_

_a future made of sand_

_and you know that time spent wishing love_

_is just more time wasted_

_and as long as I keep standing_

_I can look ahead”_

 

    The song ended and almost everyone jumped to their feet to applaud the singer and the band. Arin blinked a couple of times to get himself out of the trance fucking Dan put him in. Dan stood on stage, sweat falling from his forehead and his chest rising and falling quickly. He gave a wide smile and gave a small bow.

___________

 

     The lounge cleared out and still, Ross couldn’t get over the fact that the singer from Skyhill had kinda dedicated a song to his friend.

  “He clearly has a thing for you, man.” Arin rolled his eyes and walked over to the bar to ask for a small iced tea.

    “Let me just tell you that your story is almost pretty fucking accurate.” a voice said to him from behind. Arin turned around to face Dan, the man with the wild eyes, the man with an angelic voice, the man who sang to him.

 "Hey, man. Thanks.” Dan nodded to Ross and Ross only smiled at him, grabbing a drink from the bar.   
    “So, if you’re not _too mad_ at me not telling you, do you want to go do something?” Dan asked, giving him that smile that Arin knows is gonna drive him crazy in the future.

  “Yeah, uh,  I have to take Ross home.” Arin said, suddenly remembering that _oh yeah he has a friend named Ross._

    “It’s okay. I already called a friend to pick me up while you were undressing Dan with your eyes as he was on-stage.” Arin studied the hangnail on his finger, avoiding Dan’s eyes.

“So, yeah. I’ll see you around, Arin.” Ross said, smiling to the two of them. Silence surrounded the two and Dan laughed to himself.

“Promise not to get mad again?” he confessed. Arin looked at Dan and shrugged.

“Depends. You’re not going to tell me that you’ve gotta a thing for Ross, are you?” Arin said. Dan laughed and shook his head.

“I asked Ross if he could bring you today. I’ve seen your animations and all your artwork that you’ve done. I was going to ask you if you could help the band with our album cover but I didn’t think you’d be such an interesting guy.” he admitted, almost bashfully. Arin stayed quiet a bit longer. Finally, he responded.

“Anything else I should know about?” he asked, playfully. Dan looked down and when he looked up slightly, he tried suppressing his smile but failed so badly.

“Yeah, I think I’ve got a thing for you, Arin Hanson.” the man with the secrets told him. Arin pulled at a curl beside Dan’s face.

“That’s a secret I can live with, Dan Avidan from Skyhill.” he said, leaning slightly forward towards Dan.


End file.
